


Wisdom, Restraint, Emptiness

by Penguinologist



Category: Kill Six Billion Demons (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, sometime mid-timeskip, this is like the shortest thing ive ever written, writing in any style is rly hard (._.), writing in this style is rly hard!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinologist/pseuds/Penguinologist





	Wisdom, Restraint, Emptiness

It’s difficult to meditate when your roommates are drunkenly fucking in the next room; even moreso when for some reason they keep saying your name.

And yet, 82 White Chain Born in Emptiness Returns to Subdue Evil was determined. She was an angel after all- an immutable, immortal being. She had seen seven kalpa before ever even leaving the void in which she had been created; she had fought in wars with life-spans longer than those of most planets; she had seen the living faces of many of the gods of the multiplicity, and after their deaths had been one of the few to continue upholding the tenets of their law. To a being such as her, what could be _less_ distracting than the fleeting, carnal interactions of a single human and devil?

_Wisdom. Restraint. Emptiness._

In the other room, Allison moaned.

 

It took White Chain’s mind a moment to start working again- and when it did, it quickly remembered that it was actually _supposed_ to be emptying itself, and set right back to work doing so.

YISUN had once told a disciple that true self harmony could only be achieved through non-existence.

 _Emptiness._ One could feel it, if they waited long enough, ballooning up inside them, replacing that which is with that which isn’t. In those moments, a consciousness became but a thin veil, aware only of the nothingness which it contained- not true non-existence of course, for that was against YISUN’s will, but something close. _Harmony._

A sound like something slamming against the wall and Cio laughing in a ridiculous breathy way made White Chain tense up. She inhaled through her nose, and the blue flames of her hair flickered for just a moment.

_Restraint._

Of the three principles, it was the one most often overlooked, and yet the most difficult to maintain when it really counted, even for an angel. For a seasoned warrior, everything in battle came naturally by necessity, except for restraint. Restraint had to be remembered at exactly the right moment. Too early or too late, and you were dead. A value that had to be self imposed. A skill. If White Chain had pride for anything in herself, it was her restraint.

“ _Oh White Chain, oh teach me a lesson!_

_Asma’s fucking tears why were these walls so thin???_

She tried to tune them out, but it was hard not to hear Allison giggling at Cio’s impression.

“ _That’s_ Master, _to you, pupil!_ ” Allison corrected sternly, in an obnoxiously deep voice, barely keeping a lid on her laughter.

“ _O-oh, s-sorry m-m-master, I suppose tha’ll have to p-punish me now then~?”_

 _“Oh my god, shut up! I do_ not _sound like that!”_

 _“Do so.”_ Cio challenged in her normal voice.

 _“And she is_ definitely _not  that kind of master.”_

_“Aye, only in your most bottomsome dreams...”_

“ _Ha! Bottomsome?? I’ll show you ‘bottomsome’!”_

A delighted shriek from Cio and more laughter followed.

White chain fell backwards onto the floor and covered her ears with a thin seat cushion, her cheeks a deep indigo.

Wisdom was knowing when it was the wrong time to meditate.

  
  



End file.
